


Hot Shot and Hugh Jelly in JaAm Adventures

by PonyWriteMan (RobotsWriteMan), RobotsWriteMan



Series: The JaAm Cycles: Hot Shot and Hugh Jelly [1]
Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Transformers: Armada
Genre: Crossover, Smooze, trollfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 17:17:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobotsWriteMan/pseuds/PonyWriteMan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobotsWriteMan/pseuds/RobotsWriteMan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hot Shot is am was car robot form abd he lovs jAam so gont o Qeustira to met HUG JELY & haes jamventuar</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Shot and Hugh Jelly in JaAm Adventures

One a day, Hot Shot and Jam Coptor were flow through space.

"WhY mY whEelS HUrT?" said Hot Shot, and amcelerate.  This make him goes through faster space to star portal where come out on Equestira others side

Hot Shot feel the JaAm Force comes fron itt this is why he go there.

"mUSt FinD jAaAaaAM!: crod GHot Shot as emter antofsere. It was heat but he hasd heat shiled to protecnt

also his name Hont shoot so he is fire emelent and a car

Hot Shot yellow car lan'd on Esqestria and see ponis!

"This nOt jAm!" hot Shot transformed inot robot he big an boom on ground with fot. Al ponys run away eccept for gray stallon he had yellow mane like Derpy but boy poni and has creep face.

"helo my name is HUGH JELLY" told Hugh Jelly. "I heared you like jaAm."

Hot Shot smile mirthly.  "YeSsSsSS jAaM"

Hugh Jelly smild an ersply "tak ym hof & well go on jam adventures."

Hugh Jelly go into Hot Shot car ofter him transform and JaM Coptor (he uninterest of jAaM but had no chose) fly behind they go for JaAm Adventures acrops Equlandofponies.

In dark plac was bad guys happen on evil plan.

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" laughed they with evil.  "Weell destroy Hot Shott for ones of all!"

Meanwile Hugh and Hot find big Jelly City borth of Equestria overun by evil jam changelings they lik regulare changeling but into jelly so Huh jump out Hot Shot who barel role and transform into robot he fall with fist to jam changelings and stomp with shockwave force. Jely shout, " you bad guys, go away of here!" and bad guy went away and jelly ponies rejoins.  Hopot Shot and Hugh Jelly gets jelly reward but Hot Shot isnont satisfication.

"neEd mOaR JAaM!"

Ground isshake and burst up more bad guys!!!

"Oh noez!" shocked Hugh Jelly "Its Megatron and Nightmaremoon!"

"We are create a team and fight you laughed evil bad guies "for great powers of jAm!"

Megatorn shot canon and Hot Shot was boom! Nightmar Moond laugh and throw lightning to Hugh Jelly he cry Oh!"No" then fal like dead.

Bad guys laugh and cloze into finish both two heroes when sudenly JaM Coptor go!  He pucnh Megantron and Nigthare Moon faces!  They cry &fall ground "No! This cantot happen! Tie of our finial from!"

They up into final boss form with wings horns & guns & metal and Hugh and Hot Shopt wake up,

"Now it is final batle!"

Hot Shot form with Jam Coptor and make big canonn on sholder he fire and Hugh Jelly jump and throws jam,of bottle. At bad guys make large expolsion with bullets but Hot Shot fire weak point then bad finnal formis kaboom!!!ed!

"Now we are win," delcar Huhg.

"nO" think Hot Shot theres is more"

Gromd shak & fall intop pit beneath Jam Citiy where is Smooze lurks

"Nothing cans top the Smoooze" sing Smooze.

"finally" say Hot Shots' joy "jAaM EnOugH aT LaSt"

"No!" Hugh holed up hoof "You wil died!"

Hot shot toss Hugh to surface then eat all Smozoe jam forever.,

It were sad sday on Canternlot alk Ponies cryed they was funneral for Hosh Tot amd Celestina pray youlogy

"Here lize Hot Shot, gortenst worrier from Autubott, who saev are ponies. kthxbye."

Hugh jelly thoughts of his friend. There was sky vision and Hot Shot there.

"Do not sad, Hugh. I all ways with you in spirit, for JaAm Force strong of you. Go now, to epic Jam Adventures!"

And that is what Hugh Jelly dod.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a Transformers: Armada marathon and [this comic](http://www.redshirt.co.uk/tall-tales/armada-the-real-story/). It was entered in the Ponychan September 2012 Writeoff, [What Lies Beneath](http://writeoff.me/event/1-What-Lies-Beneath/results) and took last place, becoming the first winner of the coveted Wooden Spoon award. [I did a dramatic reading of it.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wmseqYqwGTs)


End file.
